forgive and forget
by maddyhookway
Summary: Sam killed his mother years ago and now he and his remaining family have crossed paths years after separating.
1. Chapter 1

Continuation of forgive and forget

Sam Winchester stood in front of the burning embers of his latest hunt. His eyes were moist with sadness as he gazed at his once lifelong friends burning body. He and Jimmy had met each other at the orphanage and from then on, had become inseparable. When the fire had destroyed their home, they had gone on the run and turned to hunting. Sam had remembered from before he was left, that his family had been hunters of the Supernatural and that the Supernatural was the reason for his mother's death, though that wasn't what his family believed. They thought that Sam, a four year old boy, had brutally slit his own mother's throat. That was the reason for them abandoning him. He would do anything to get his big brother's back, even his father, who he had never really been close to. Even to this day he could still remember the type of aftershave he wore and the natural scent that he could always smell on Dean and Adam. What he wouldn't do to smell that right now as he watched the only friend he had in the world burn. He could feel the tears fall silently down his face and didn't bother to wipe them away. Not even a prissy thing such as crying could deter the pain he was feeling right now. He stood there and just watched...

...

John Winchester couldn't be prouder of his two boys. They had taken down two werewolves without is instructions, only their instinct to drive the, and had come out successfully. Dean was strong and had good instinct. He could see people in a way that neither John nor Adam could understand. That and fiercely protective of his family. Adam was calm, cool and collected. He was very wary when it came to strangers, a good trait when it came to this business. But as well as he was them things, he could extremely lovin' when it came to someone he trusted. John's mind was unexpectedly thrust back to his youngest son. Sammy would have been 16 now. It had been 11 years since he had last seen him and there wasn't a day that went by when he wished Sam hadn't killed his Mary. He wished that he didn't hate Sam so much. John knew that if Sam stayed with them then he would have been an excellent hunter. His mind then switched to their current situation. They were driving in their car, an Impala 67. One of the best and had been a part of their lives since day one. She was even more special because she had been Mary's. She had already been given to Dean as a birthday gift.

They were on a deserted highway and at the side was a tall array of trees that loomed above them like satanic angels of death, waiting to sweep up the unsuspecting folk. As he stared over into the green his eye caught sight of rising smoke just above the trees. Calling over to Dean to stop, he jumped out of the car and started running towards the smoke, Dean and Adam trailing uncertainly behind him. He felt a sense of pride wash over him; that even his sons would follow him, regardless of the dangers. They walked through the foliage of the canvassed trees; each wondering what could be burning. When they came upon a clearing, what they saw made them take a step back. There in the middle was a burning pyre, the outline of a body still visible, and standing in front was a tall man. His shoulders were shaking and they could tell that this person was saying goodbye to somebody that they cared for deeply. The three of the started to approach cautiously, knowing this funeral as one for a hunter. Their presence was alerted to the figure when Adam stepped on a twig. A loud snap resounded through the clearing, causing the man to sweep round in one quick motion. He stared at them for a couple of a minutes but a confusing, to them anyway, realisation cloud over his moist eyes. His hands tuned towards his head and dragged them through his hair, which was greasy with dirt, and let out a guttural moan before suddenly bringing himself to sense and asking "can I help you with something?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry that I didn't get this published sooner.

Thanks for support my fellow reviewers.

Chapter two

Sam didn't know what to say but it looked to him, from the looks on his families faces, that they hadn't recognised him and for that Sam was extremely grateful. He didn't think that he'd be able to bear it if they recognised him and started yelling, or worse, hurting him. After all, they did think that he had killed his mam. Why wouldn't they be angry? But before Sam could say another word, the three men were walking over to him, sympathetic looks on their faces. He guessed they knew he was saying goodbye to somebody important. When they reached him John, his own daddy, stuck his hand out gingerly and introduced himself. "I'm John Winchester. These are my boys Dean and Adam. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this was a good friend of yours, that true son?" Sam twitched at his dad's wording and winced before replying, "My brother in all but blood, man am I gonna miss the son of a bitch." John nodded in sympathy along with his sons and Sam felt his heart swell. They were being nice to him, and even if they didn't know who he was it didn't matter, because it made Sam have hope. Then Dean asked: "Hey man, do you wanna hitch a ride with us, can take you up Kansas way if ya want?" Sam didn't think that was the best idea but he needed a ride up to Kansas anyway. He had to go see his mam, tell her he was sorry once again and then set out for another hunt. It was his way of trying to redeem himself, repent for the God awful sins that he'd committed. So he accepted and hitched a ride with them.

For another 8 hours they journeyed to Kansas until they decided to stop for the night. After hours in the car, Sam's legs were killing him, as they had been cramped up in the back with Adam. God damn it, he hated being tall. It was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him and he didn't understand how it could be. None of his family were as tall as him. It wasn't fair. Sam separated with the Winchesters and paid for his room. It was right next to the Winchesters surprisingly and he could hear them clambering about in the room next door. Deciding that there was nothing better to do he flicked on the telly and settled on his favourite show: Family guy. He forgot about the men next door and focused on laughing his ass off. He knew that everybody would be wondering but at the moment he guessed they'd be more annoyed at the more intimate sounds coming from above. He watched the whole marathon, occasionally going across the street for some beer and vodka. By the end of the night he was completely conked out on beer and was just about to go out for his next round when he came face to face with the three Winchesters. They were staring at him in shock and he really couldn't blame them. His clothes were all skew-whiff (is that how you spell it) and his hair was a crow's nest. A closer look at his face showed that he was absolutely bladdered. John grinned, but somehow managed to look concerned while Dean and Adam just looked confused. Sam looked at each one of them with a beaming smile on his face and suddenly swung his long arms around all three of them, him in the middle with Dean on his right and John and Adam on his left. "Hey guys, my mates." He near shouted and lights flickered on from inside rooms, accompanied by grumbles of annoyed faces as they stuck their heads outside the doors. They shouted abuse and told Sam to "Shut his fucking cakehole" but Sam just shouted even louder, this time: "You shut up you fucking dicks, grow one and piss off, why don't ya!" The three Winchesters stared in shock as the normally kind lad hurled abuse at the residents and even threatened a few with bodily harm. They hadn't expected to be so aggressive, but then again, he was drunk and his best mate had just died. What was he expected to do: carry on as if nothing happened. John then decided to intervene before things got even uglier. "Hey Sam," (He'd told them his name in the car on the way, and they'd done their best to ignore the flinch when their youngest family member was mentioned) "maybe you should come to our room, you know, crash for the night." He didn't mention the fact that he didn't want Sam to be on his own in the state he was in. Sam seemed to contemplate this before shaking his head in disagreement. "No thankyouuuu, but you can come into my room if ya want, have a drink with me. Come on." Before they had any chance to protest they were already being dragged towards number 20. Sam didn't even know why he was bringing them into his room, but he was lonely and had nought better to do. When they stepped into his room, Sam went straight over to the little fridge and offered them all half drunk bottles of corona.

Dean was surprised when they went into Sam's room. He had expected it to be clean and tidy, as Sam seemed the type, but the bed covers were all over the place as if somebody had had a little struggle in them and empty glass bottles littered the entire wall. On the TV played an episode of Family guy and the chair in front of it was overturned. Overall, it was a wreck and looked as if Sam wasn't quite done by the way he was chucking them half empty bottles of corona and then flinging clothes and whatnot out of his duffel bag. But then all of a sudden, Sam had a wick looking knife clenched in its grasp. It was a smooth blade with the sharp edge jagged like dinosaur teeth. It had devil's traps engraved on its sides and Enochian symbols on the wooden handle. Sam seemed to be almost caressing the blade with love. The he started speaking to them, or to himself,, they didn't know. "You know that this knife can kill any demon and I enhanced it a bit to make sure that it can kill angels as well. Cos you never know when you might run into a vengeful angel on the rampage to please his dear old daddy, ya get me?" The Winchesters stared in shock at Sam for a moment before John asked, "Where'd you get that from, son?" Sam shook himself out a little before turning to them with a smirk on his face. "Well I did of course, who did ya think made it, Bobby Singer?"...

To be continued.


End file.
